


【🔞游戏】——空逅<盾铁>/5-①#CHE

by guazi123321



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guazi123321/pseuds/guazi123321





	【🔞游戏】——空逅/5-①#CHE

“停下来，Steve。”

Tony惊慌的看着他，手上的血触目惊心。 

“你弄伤了我。”

Steve也被刺眼的红色震住，愣神的望着tony手心的鲜血，惭愧让他表情变得更加难以理解，满眼的泪水像决堤一样。

Tony难受的想从Steve身上坐起来，一只手撑着Steve的大腿，一只手压着Steve的胸口，用跪在Steve两侧的大腿使力，体内的东西直直的钳在那里，他每往上抬一点点腰，那东西就往外滑出一点，而带来的刺激让tony当做支撑的手指不由得弯曲，抓紧Steve的大腿和胸口的衬衫，额头的汗水也跟着滴落。

他没办法一次性将自己拔离Steve的分身，带着火热的巨大分身严丝合缝的卡着，尽管他想立刻解脱，疼痛和颤抖却像藤条一样缠绊着他，只能放慢节奏，可他又不敢太慢，说实话他现在这个动作不管怎么看都像是自己在主动用Steve的东西操弄自己，他害怕这动作会适得其反，更加刺激Steve。

“见鬼！”

他小声咒骂，根本没留意随着这两个字脱口而出的甜蜜色情的呻吟。

Steve喉结吞动着，一开始他的确被吓到了，他甚至在tony按着自己的大腿想把自己的阴茎从身体里拔出来时，他也顺从的配合着，可当tony压在他胸口的手指渐渐弯曲，原本在不断远离自己的脑袋，因动作一点点靠到自己肩膀时，当他看到因tony忍耐而不断张红的脸和被情欲熏透的半眯眼睛时，当他那声不合时宜的呻吟声落入耳中时，Steve的那份忏悔被欲望一点点取代。

他吞动着，忍耐着，阻止自己想伸出舌头舔一舔干涩嘴唇的冲动，感受着靠在自己肩头不远的tony的体温和细不可闻的呻吟，他的分身正一点点从tony体内退出，那感觉很奇妙，比之前每一次自己的主动进攻都让Steve觉得兴奋，tony后穴的细肉包裹着他的粗大。从最底部一寸寸地，紧致地，研磨般的尝遍他分身的每一个细节，刺激着Steve每一个细胞，没错这根本不是解放tony该有的心情，这分明……

当他听到tony轻轻送出一口气，后穴已经差不多退到Steve分身的龟头处，Steve不由地发出一声嗤笑，按住tony的肩头，另一只手窜进衬衫搂住他的腰，将他好不容易抬起的腰，重新重重地，毫不客气地按回去。

“啊！”

突然而至的变故，让tony根本来不及反应，甚至都忘了控制声音，Steve及时吻住tony，将他的惨叫含入口中。

“唔！”

下体火辣辣的被再次贯穿，生理盐水违背意识的夺眶而出。疼痛使他两腿发软，身体软无力的向Steve倒去，Steve牢牢地接住他，将他锁在怀里，坏心眼的将自己的分身猛插入，搅着他的敏感点，挤压着tony最后的挣扎。

舌头也没有发过他，他舔着tony的口腔，搜索者他口内的敏感点，很快他就有所收获，他的舌来到tony的舌底，顶弄着他的舌头，刺激着舌根，那电流一般的刺激从舌根袭遍全身，tony在他怀里颤抖着几乎要抽搐起来。

——药效也差不多该发挥最大功力了吧。

Steve双臂牢牢稳住因刺激而不断颤抖抽搐的tony心里暗想，嘴角笑意更深，钳住tony的手更加用力，分身也在毫不留情的碾压着他的敏感点，几乎将tony逼上欲望的悬崖。

口中刺激和体内的刺激同时逼迫着他，快感一点都不准备放过tony，他全身都想渴求更多。顾不上屈辱，顾不上疼痛，屈服于本能，他开始回应Steve的吻，开始意识混乱，眼前的空间变得扭曲，他看不起抱着自己的人是谁，但不管是谁他都想求对方能解救自己。

欲火烧得他难受，他的分身坚硬，红肿快要涨开般高高的挺起，刺着Steve的小腹，在分身随着Steve操自己的动作一上一下晃动着，龟头扫过Steve小腹衬衫时，tony打了一个机灵，他颤颤巍巍的伸出手拉住Steve的衬衫，腰不由自主的动起来，他的下半身还没有被人怜爱，他想去蹭什么东西，来安慰可怜的快要哭出来的分身，比如近在眼前的小腹。

他把自己贴向Steve，额头抵着他的额头，可Steve却不放过他嘴，吸吮着他的嘴唇。欲望让他们都难以自拔，对于tony的主动，Steve惊喜不已，他按住tony的脑袋加深已经足够疯狂的吻，他放慢自己抽插的动过，配合着tony主动摇晃的腰肢，缓慢而热烈的交合着。

“你可真热情。”

在tony用力晃着腰支撑在Steve身上，自己操着自己想寻求满足，寻求高潮时，Steve不由的笑出声，某种征服的满足感让他全身放松。他望向被情欲支配的男人，眼神中闪露出难以解说的光芒。

那不像是看着挚爱之人的眼神，更像得到猎物后想将之啃食殆尽的凶狠和绝情。

“在骚一些，用力坐下来，用我的东西把你自己弄到高潮，tony！”

他的声音带着某种讽刺，这不同寻常，他本该是因tony为自己情动而高兴，而感动，而温柔以待才对，但他现在的想法根本就没有爱这个词。

他掰过tony的头，望着那张漂亮的脸，想找出自己当初对他爱的原因，可他得到却是——“舒服吗？告诉我是谁把你弄得这么舒服的，说出来。”

他按奈不住的想大笑，引诱着情欲中的人说出更羞耻的话。

“唔……”

Tony没能给他回应，他迫切的需要释放自己，他已经在最后阶段了，当然Steve也不轻松，他也知道自己不久后就会射出来，所以他要在此之前彻底让tony认清自己的现状。

“告诉我！”

Steve突然顶胯，将tony高高顶起，tony的呻吟随之拔高，欲望也在高涨，分身蹭着Steve的小腹，紫红着，可能只要谁的手轻轻一碰就能射出来，他咬着嘴唇望向折磨自己的人，意识在一点点恢复，眼前的风景也开始渐渐恢复正常。直到那双蓝色的眼睛清晰浮现出来，tony整个人才一下清醒过来，他还保持着在Steve身上上下操弄自己的姿势，羞愧和愤怒猛地占据tony的大脑，对方那张游刃有余的笑容，更让他无法忍受。

“我没想到你这么淫荡，让我满意！ ”

Steve也发现了tony的异样，但他没有给tony更多时间，他突然握紧tony想挥出去的手，猛地顶弄tony，空出来的手附上他的分身。

“住手！……不要……啊！”

在Steve的冲刺和手下，tony狼狈的达到高潮，那一刻高潮带来的舒服和内心的仇恨交织挨一起，tony哭出声，放弃般的窝在Steve怀里，不在动弹。

“你爽够了，我可还没呢，现在才刚刚开始，宝贝。”

Steve的话如冬日寒冰瞬间冻结tony原本滚烫的血热，紧接着他感觉天旋地转，后背猛地撞到墙壁，双腿悬着，屁股被对方拖住，后穴因对方直立的姿势被插入的更深，他感觉机的五脏六腑都被顶的移了位置，呕吐感随后而至。

他慌忙捂住嘴，“唔……”，忍着泪将被阻拦的呕吐物重新吞回去，那感觉让tony想立刻自杀。

手心的呕吐残渣看起来是那么的恶心而又可怜，被人抱着抵在墙上操入，而自己还在对方的手里射了，他从没觉得自己如此没用又可恨，无力支撑的脑袋随着对方的动作一下一下的摇晃着，后脑勺撞向背后的墙，随后下坠，下巴磕在对方的肩头……

绝望让他放弃思考，双眼望向灰色的机舱盖，嘴里念叨着自己都听不清的——放开我……求你了……好疼

放开我……

放开。

“让我放开你也行，如果你现在打开这闪通往经济舱的门，让大家都看到他们的副机长是如何淫荡的向乘客欲求不满的索取，我就放了你。”

带着嗤笑，Steve的话如同最锋利的刀子割着tony的每一寸肌肤。

他一边疯狂的操着tony，一边移步到门口，抓着tony的手让他握住门把，并帮助已经没力气的tony一点点的用力。

“不要！”

Tony绝望的从门把上收回手，反射般的双手向Steve打开，最终紧紧地抱住他的脖子。

这动作让Steve很满意，特有的从鼻子间翻出的嗤笑声再次刺激着tony，“不想要？我还以为在更多人的注视下你会更舒服。”

Steve抱住tony的背将他放倒在地上，然后强迫他跪在地上，崛起屁股，从后面贯穿他，“啊……果然这个姿势才最舒服。”

Steve两只手掐住tony白嫩柔软的臀肉，一挺，结实的小腹直接撞到臀肉，发出干脆的“啪叽”声，tony的后穴已经彻底被操开，不管Steve的分身变得多大，冲刺的多野蛮，都能轻而易举的进入，而他本人意识早就飞了，半张脸贴在飞机地板上，眼神失焦的望向某处，既不会因为疼痛而流泪，也不会因为对方刺到自己的敏感点而呻吟。

Steve并没觉察身下人的安静，他此刻只顾得上自己的欲望，他差不多也到了，疯狂的进进出出，寻找更紧密的地方，想捅入更深，龟头扫着内壁，酥麻的快感袭击着他，囊袋一下下的打着挺翘的屁股，肿胀的发疼。

他几乎失速，甩着头上的汗水，掐紧手下的软肉，他最后一次深深地将自己嵌入tony的身体，炽热的精液瞬间从粗大的分身里射出，灌满了tony。

Steve清晰的感受到自己的快感是如此的真实，这是他至今以来最棒的性爱。

“多谢款待。”

Steve拍着白嫩的屁股，勾起嘴角。


End file.
